A Royal Goofup
by Carleyista
Summary: Weiss is dragged to Juniors club by Yang after a bad day, she drinks a bit too much and ends up making a big mistake with the ever so lovable Jaune Arc! Will they be able to get through it? (Rewrite of 'A Royal Accident') (Rated M For suggestive themes and possible lemons) (Also has Yang x Miltia in it )


**Hi everyone, for those of you who have never read anything from me, this doesn't apply to you too much, but I hope you enjoy my story anyways! Everyone else, this will probably look familiar since it's a rewrite of one of my old fics "A Royal Accident" which I never finished because I didn't like how it came out, this time though I'm putting a lot more care into it, and will actually try to update it semi regularly... *Looks at last upload date for Stray and Innocence* Totally! Anyways, enjoy! ~ Car**

* * *

"Yannnng, please this is stupid, I get that you're just trying to cheer me up but the last place I want to go to is some club." The white haired heiress complained as she tried to keep up with the hand that was dragging her up to the light filled building. Clubs totally weren't Weiss's scene, but her blonde teammate was convinced that it'd help cheer her up.

Yang ignored the complaint and continued to tug Weiss towards the entrance, feeling like her friend definitely needed a night free from responsibilities and stress, and what better place to let loose than her favorite club? "Ohh you just need to warm up your icy heart princess, give it a shot for like, 30 minutes, then if you haven't had any fun at all we'll go okay? Yang said with a grin, turning her head to look over Weiss's super cute ice white skirt, and light blue jacket, a much more casual look that Yang demanded given the area they were going to.

The queen huffed, still hating this idea completely. "I'm not even that down Yang, who cares if I got rejected... completely.. I'm not even lonely really." Weiss lied, frowning a bit.

Yang easily caught the fib, she wasn't gonna let Weiss get all down and depressed. "Come on... trust me, we'll have fun tonight."

Sighing, Weiss reluctantly nodded and decided to give in, maybe it wouldn't be all bad. "Fine, just... please stay close.. This scene is all new to me and… it's weird." She frowned, incredibly uneasy about going along with her friends plan.

"Sure thing princess" Yang winked, turning on her foot and dragging her teammate towards the entrance, where the music was already beginning to pulse in their ears.

As they walked in, Weiss had to adjust her eyes to the sudden shift in bright lights and moving bodies, there was a lot going on, people dancing, drinking, doing things they probably shouldn't… Weiss shivered a bit and stood closer to Yang. "It's really wild in here Yang… Are you sure about this?" she said fairly loudly, trying to talk over the music.

The blonde turned to the noise of her partner and grinned, giving her a confident thumbs up. "I'm positive, you'll have fun tonight, and be in a much better mood come sunrise. Now lets go get something to to drink." Yang said in return, walking with her friend up to a center bar where she spotted two familiar dressed twins sitting down at the counter and having a drink, she grinned a bit and walked right behind them, swinging her arms around them and causing them to yelp out in panic, before glaring in fear and annoyance at her. "Hey how're my two favorite twins?" Yang giggled, causing simultaneous sighs from the girls.

Weiss stood a few steps back, observing for the moment, she wasn't quite sure if these were Yang's friends or not, so she'd just… Not push it for the time being, she saw the girl in white groan and smack Yang's arm off her shoulder, before walking away as she said various rude remarks about her teammate.

Miltia pouted a bit as her sister walked off, before returning a nervous smile to Yang. "H.. Hi, do you want a drink.. On us of course?" She bit her lip, remembering not only the beating she and her sister had gotten last time Yang was here, but also that her boss had said be friendly and give her whatever she wants if she were to ever come back again, which unfortunately seemed to be happening right now.

"Ooooo" Yang said with a bit of a grin, she liked this change in attitude she was getting. "Yes I would, one for my friend too, she could really use one, she just got rejected." she said pointing her thumb back at Weiss who blushed at the lazy remark of her personal matter.

"YANG! She doesn't need to know that!" Weiss quickly said, earning a soft chuckle from the two girls, she let an annoyed sigh out and slumped over to sit by Yang, who had taken the spot the girl in white had been sitting in.

"Two strawberry sunrises. No ice… oh and some of those little umbrellas, ohhh and it'd be so cute if you'd make it for us instead of him" Yang giggled, as she nodded towards the bartender, who looked to the blushing Miltia.

The older of the three girls at the bar knew how to make drinks, but she just felt so… pathetic having to listen to what this girl said, sighing she nodded and got up, walking around the counter as she began to prepare the drinks.

Weiss leaned over to Yang, unsure about the idea of getting drunk, not only were they both underage, but Weiss had never had a drink before and didn't wanna try it for the first time in such an environment. "You umm.. Sure this is a good idea Yang?" She asked, earning a nonchalant hand wave from the brawler.

"Ohhh totally, you need to loosen up a bit anyways, hey ummm… sorry, what's your name again?" She asked to the twin, just realizing she'd talked to the girl, and even fought her, but couldn't remember her name.

The girl in red looked up from the drinks that were almost finished before letting another sigh out. "Miltia.. And umm… yes?"

"Okay Miltia, after we get these drinks, can you like, do that bartender thing where you get people to open up for her, she's kind of… a prude." Yang giggled as Weiss slapped her shoulder. This caused the younger twin to giggle a bit and nod her head, before sliding the drinks over.

"So.. umm… Weiss was it? I know you got rejected, but if you think about it, he's probably the one missing out right?" Miltia said, trying her best to cheer the girl up, after all she was suppose to make Yang happy, plus she didn't wanna have to deal with a mopey girl all night.

Weiss looked down at her drink for a moment, taking a deep breath before finally trying a sip of it. It wasn't… terrible, not great either, looking back up she smiled. "Yeah.. I guess, I dunno… For all of the people who try and hit on me because of my families legacy, it sucks when the one guy who I thought would be different wasn't interested." She frowned, which was returned back to her by Miltia.

"That does sound like a bummer, but you know what they say, plenty of fish in the sea, why don't you try and find one now, get on the dance floor and live a little?" She suggested with a bit of a grin as she took a drink of a glass of white wine.

"That… That isn't really my um… style, and this whole scene isn't ei-ahhh Yang!" Weiss yelped as she was pulled up from her seat, blushing as her partner began to drag her to the dance floor, she turned back to Miltia who shrugged and began following them. "Yang please no, this sounds awful.." She pleaded to the blonde who completely ignored her.

"Ohhh shush Weiss you need to have some fun, so here!" Yang said loudly as she pushed Weiss into the dancefloor, giggling a bit as the heiress stumpled forward and froze.

Miltia looked on for a moment, the girl was standing in the middle of the crowd doing nothing, wow… She was a prude, letting a breath out she sauntered over to the floor, taking Yang's hand from behind as she walked the two over to the nervous looking girl. "Here Weiss, it's all about flow, just let loose, relax, and be yourself, go sit down and take another drink if you need too, but she's right, you should try dancing a bit." She explained, before spinning into the blonde, her back right against the large girls bust as she began to slowly move to the rhythm of the song, which Yang caught onto and began to dance with.

Seeing that Yang was busy, Weiss took a sharp breath and decided to follow Miltia's advice, so she quickly left the dance floor and ran to the bar, panting a bit as she freed herself from all of that… Movement and noise, blushing she sat on the stool from before and took a sip of her drink. 'How do these people function with all of this going on.. I couldn't even move…' Weiss thought to herself as she continued to sip on her drink, she watched the dance floor, trying to find some sense of order in it, which she never did. Suddenly the thought occurred to her that maybe that was the point, maybe you just were able to go over there and not have to worry about anything, maybe she'd drank to much, she wasn't sure, but seeing Yang and Miltia getting a little too friendly with each other gave her some renewed confidence, so pouring down the rest of her drink she stood back up and begin to walk over to the dance area.

* * *

The automated sound of a bird chirping, and the ocean waves in the background didn't do much to help ease the headache Weiss felt as she was waking up, the noise coming from a radio next to her would normally be great for waking up, but to the drunken Heiress they were hell, she groggily opened her eyes a bit and moved her hand over to tap the power button on the radio. Silence, much better. Sighing she closed her eyes and naturally leaned back into the body behind her, happily snuggling the arms wrapped around her slim stomach.

After a few moments her eyes popped wide open, why was a pair of arms around her, why was she in bed with a guy, and why was she naked? Of course the answer was probably obvious, she got drunk because she was a lightweight, she probably didn't even put up a fight with whoever hit on her, she was feeling lonely after all, and now.. Her innocence… Completely gone, she could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes, what was she going to do? Taking a gulp she decided she needed to leave, how ironic that she just wanted someone to commit to her, and now she was about to ditch this guy, he was probably nice, but she was never suppose to do this with him, she'd just need to move on.

Letting a quiet sigh out she began to slip out of his arms, doing her best to remain silent so as not to wake him, as she got up rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the dim light of what looked like some private room in what she assumed was the club. Then, when she turned around it got easily a million times worse. There, in the bed she was just naked and sleeping in, was a shirtless Jaune Arc. Words couldn't describe the terrified look on the heiress's face, this changed **EVERYTHING!**

'Ohhhh no no no no, this can't be happening… I didn't.. We didn't… we couldn't have..' she tried to rationalize in her head, despite how obvious it seemed that it did happen, she'd just had sex with Jaune Arc. She took a few deep breaths before she raised her hand high in the air and smacked him as hard as she could on the back of the head. "You asshole!" She screamed at the teen who was woken up in a startled manner.

Jaune was suddenly awake and being swung at by the girl who he'd just had the best night of his life with, this probably wasn't good, he'd tried to say that they shouldn't do what they did last night because of how drunk she seemed, but she was so… persistent and persuasive. Rolling out of bed he quickly covered his bare groin with the sheet he'd been lying under, shielding himself both from the various small objects that were being thrown at him, and the naked sight of Weiss's perfect body, the last thing he needed right now was more indecent thoughts. "Wait Weiss! Please… stop, throwing stuff, this isn't what it seems!" He tried to defend, only earning another yell from the girl.

"Isn't what it looks like!? Cause what it looks like Jaune, is that you took advantage of me while I was drunk!" She was so angry at Jaune, and Herself, and Yang, and everything!

"N.. No I didn't.. I mean.. I guess I did.. But… You just… You made it so difficult to leave, I'm so sorry, but you just kept coming onto me.." She pleaded, god he was an ass for going along with her, but when someone as amazing as Weiss Schnee is stripping in front of you it is hard to say no.

"Jaune, how could you!" Weiss cried, water flowing out of her eyes as she threw her last pillow, she fell across the bed and just muffled out some cries, her first time was gone.. And she'd never know what it was like.

"Weiss.. I'm sorry…" Jaune softly said as her got up on the bed beside her and covered her up with the sheet, still keeping a little for himself while he stroked her smooth white hair. "I… I tried to tell you no.. I really could tell you weren't yourself, but you just… kept going, and you are so perfect and beautiful I couldn't resist… I know I'm terrible.. And I know this probably doesn't help.. But.. I'm sorry for what happened…"

Weiss continued to cry for a couple more minutes, she didn't know what else to do, she could be mad at Jaune all she wanted, but that wouldn't fix things, for now… She needed info… "J.. Jaune.." She whimpered out, to which he immediately responded. "I know.. You like me… But even if we were to get in a relationship.. This was not how I would have wanted it to have started.. I feel… Awful…."

Jaune frowned, he hated that teary face that had turned back over to face him, even her perfect beauty couldn't brighten his day when she was like that. "I know… So do I… I'm an awful, awful, awful person…" She softly said, before blushing a bit as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Don't say that Jaune… You aren't awful… You just made a mistake, I unfortunately was part of it.. But you aren't a bad person for it.. I just need to know.. Were we both happy.. During it at least? I don't remember anything.." She pouted, what a terrible way to have her first time.

"I.. I don't know for sure about you, but you said you loved me.. And you felt amazing.. But again.. I don't know, as for me, I was happy at the time, it was the best moment of my life, but that still isn't worth it for what I did.."

Letting a deep breath out, Weiss shook her head and sat up beside him, her chest barely covered by the sheets. "Well… I guess we should try and figure out what to do next, but, maybe in a couple days, so I can think about this, and what not?"

'Did she just… give me a chance?' The boy quickly thought to himself, his blue eyes widened from the revelation, which she giggled at. "Of course.. Take as much time as you need, and just let me know when you wanna talk okay?" He quickly said, trying to be as calm as he could despite how happy he felt.

"Okay.. I'm gonna get dressed and get out of here… I probably won't go to class today… So I'll um, see you around?" She smiled, too which he nodded. They both got up and began to change into their clothes, Jaune was actually very sweet and he looked away from Weiss the whole time, giving her plenty of privacy, she herself… May have sneaked a peek or two in, maybe..

After a few moments a thought casually popped into her head, she wasn't too worried about it but she wanted to make sure. So she softly spoke up in a calm and collected tone while she slid her jacket back on. "Hey uhh, we did use protection right?" She asked, causing a gasp and a gulp from the blonde boy. "J.. Jaune?" She said once more, nervously turning her head to the boy who looked like he'd seen a ghost, Weiss's eyes widened nervously and her body began to shake… This just changed everything… Again…

* * *

 **Everything is lining up again, might do some more stuff with Yang and Miltia (Maybe Melanie too if you all want it) Since Miltia is amazing and I love her. As for Weiss and Jaune, here we go! (Again) I always reply to reviews so feel free to do those if you want, if not I hope you enjoyed it anyways, feedback is always appreciated, I'll see everyone next time.**


End file.
